Hollow
by DcayZombie
Summary: Regulus feels worthless, unneeded, beaten and hated. He draws more into himself with each passing day, whilst no seems to notice. He feels alone and resorts to cutting. Is there going to be someone there for he when he falls or will he hit the ground hard and alone. Rated M for self harm, bullying and language.
1. Chapter 1: Hollow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**thanks to my incredible beta for helping me out now too**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hollow**

_One, two, three…_

Hollow. That's all he felt with each cut. Just numbness, nothing but a sense of calmness. Every bad memory from the summer fading with each cut.

Each beating from his mother felt less painful. His father disappointment felt less suffocating. His only brother's hatred felt rightly deserved.

_Four, five, six…_

His House's taunting were manageable. The other houses taunting were manageable. The bullying was rightly deserved.

_Seven, eight, nine, ten…_

Everything was fine.

He felt for the first time since summer able to breathe, to relax, to become hallow, himself.

These were his thoughts, proud, loner Regulus Black actions. As he rode in a carriage by himself to Hogwarts for his fifth year. Of course he already put up a privacy and silencing charm to keep others out. He learnt that the hard way in third year courtesy of his older brother and his 'friends'. When they decided to test a new pranking spell they'd developed over the summer on him since Snivellus had the smarts to hide as soon as he got on the train.

Regulus shrugged. Probably did something to deserve it.

He always did.

Regulus sighed as he looked down at his arm, the blood running down from his wrist to the seat. It was morbid, but at the same time it brought a smile to his face. To know he wasn't as black blooded as his brother proclaimed or his mother beat into him. To know that he was like everyone even if he was more worthless then most.

He felt content. This year he had decided. He won't be leaving this year.

He was going to be free, empty and no longer cause others pain with his mere existence.

All of a sudden the train came to a halt, signalling their arrival.

He sent a quick spell to clean the seat and slowly bandaged his arm, so that he could ride to Hogwarts by himself and delay the torture that would soon start.

He put his glamour's in place to hide his old and new marks from his beatings and exited the train.

He slowly walked to the last remaining carriage and climbed in, but not before softly petting each of the Thestrals.

* * *

Random thoughts that are slowly turning into a story mostly cause I wanted more Fanfiction of Regulus. Read and review and I'll update soon ( _)


	2. Chapter 2: Deadman Walking

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**thanks to my incredible beta for helping me out now too**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Deadman walking**

I finally made it to the great hall as the First Years were entering for their Sorting and silently crept to the end of the Slytherin table, glad for my lack of presence in situations like this.

As soon as I take a seat, I see someone out the corner of my eye and suddenly feel an elbow in my side. I take a deep breath and swallow my groan of pain. That's going to bruise in the morning, another mark for my collection, I think sourly. I slowly look up to my left, masking my face with a blank look of indifference.

Avery.

As I make eye contact with him, someone else cuffs me over the back of my head with enough force to make me hit the table and slides into the seat next to me. He then throws his arm over my shoulder, I turn and come face to face with a grinning Mulciber.

'Shit.'

Two of my most evil tormentors. Beaters for the Slytherin quidditch team, Purebloods, psychopaths and potential (If they haven't already joined over the summer) Deatheaters. Their personalities alone would make them top recruits for Voldemort army.

"Well well, little Reggie, we thought for sure you'd finally made the right decision and offed yourself during the summer holidays mate. You know, done the honourable thing." Mulciber said with mock disappointment.

"Awwww Mulciber, don't be mean. Beggars can't be choosers after all. Just now we make Reggie-poo cry and he tells his big brother Black on us!" Avery scolds with a sadistic grin.

I grimaced and try to slip out from Mulciber arm but that only encouraged them to move closer, leaving me no breathing room. My claustrophobia started to surface then and I could feel my breath coming faster. I grip my arm, the pain from my still raw cuts allowing me to regain my senses of where I am and that I can't show my weakness. I slump my shoulders and look down, letting my black fringe shield the tears gathering in my eyes.

Boys don't cry. That phrase has been ingrained into me enough by my father, to know the punishment for such weakness. I shiver, as if I can still hear the sound of leather meeting my flesh.

I'm pulled out of my memories, as I hear Professor Dumbledore beginning of the year speech. I don't bother listening, none of the higher years do. It's always the same revised announcements anyway. You can already see people growing bored and whispering to their friends as they wait for the feast to begin. Avery and Mulciber take the chance to throw more scalding remarks about me and my 'blood traitor of a brother' as my mother named him in a howler sent to him during first year that got adopted by the Slytherin just for his ridicule. I tune them out, my mask already set in a blank look of indifference, smoothed out without any cracks as I let my eyes wonder to the Gryffindor table.

Sirius, joking and laughing with his friends. Just looking at him would make Regulus feel inadequate about himself. Sirius was tall, well-built, with the Black's darkly handsome looks and fair skin, not to mention his lustrous black hair he was always flicking out of his striking grey eyes, leaving love struck girls in his wake. Sirius just oozed an air of casual elegance, making people flock to him.

Regulus in comparison was at least a head shorter then him (even though he was only a year younger), his own grey eyes only coming to Sirius chest. While he had the Black's good looks at one point, they were now hidden behind his shaggy emo black hair and coupled with the fact that he never looked at someone in the eye long enough for them to notice. His own fair skin was now snow white pale from the fact he only ever went outside to play Quidditch (normally just before curfew, to avoid other students) before running back to the confines of the library or when the library was to crowded to the Black Lake. Add to that Regulus was skinny from under eating and all the beating he'd received throughout the years. To finish Regulus presences was that of a small child; weak, ignored and dismissed among the adults until needed.

Sirius. Both his tormentor and the reason of his torment. The real pride of my parents and the cause of my beating, for being unlike him and then for his betrayal. Not that I ever though that Sirius knew what was going on behind closed doors with silencing spells at work. He knew our parents were evil, just never how hands on the disciplining could get. To him I was the perfect son, the perfect Black. Doing what ever mother and father suggested without fight. If only he knew how many times I'd screamed for him, to only be left in the dark with the monsters he stood up to daily.

Probably the most hateful thing for Regulus about himself, was that he could never bring it in himself to hate or even blame his brother for what happened daily at home. He could only ever look on sadly as he ran away over the summer towards the Potters house, leaving him behind to take the repercussions of his parent's anger over losing their true heir. Their true son.

Sirius ran, something he could never do by himself. He deserved what came to him, he was weak. A coward. He deserved every beating he got for not standing up for himself or trying to fight back. He let this carry on for ten years and had done nothing. He deserved to take everything he got. He deserved being a target and punching bag for the whole of Hogwarts. People could tell he was trash and unworthy.

And now it was too late to change, too late to stand up for himself. Too hard to do it alone atleast. He had been written off by everyone that was willing to help him, with good cause. He'd been left defenceless and abandoned. He was utterly alone, with nothing but the monsters that hide in his own mind, just waiting for him to crumble.

To soon Dumbledore's Speech ended, with Regulus muttering the last line about the forbidden forest being off limits. Like the name doesn't say it all.

"Enjoy the feast and welcome back to all." Dumbledore said with a tinkle in his eyes.

Mountains of food then appeared with a pop, with whatever you could think of, in true fashion of a feast. You could hear the gasps of surprise and excitement from the First Years, as their eyes got bigger and the mouths snapped open before diving to their plates to fill up on everything. Some eating right off the platters to just get food already.

Regulus smiled a little at the comical scene before him. He then looked down at his own empty plate before deciding to just go with a small serving of cottage pie. He picked up his fork before slowly beginning to eat. It was probably good but he tasted nothing and just began to slowly play with his food as he waited for the feast to be over so he could go to his dorm, before the real torment came.

He sighed, unaware of the eyes watching him with a questioning gaze.

-Line Break-

_**Sirius POV**_

"Hey Padfoot! What's the big idea ignoring me?! Especially to stalk the Slytherin table." James whined pulling Sirius gaze back to him.

"Nothing, Prongs. Just thinking bout all the great plans we going to pull this year, especially on a certain house." Sirius answered back with a smirk. Not giving the tiny inclination that he was watching his little brother.

"Ohhhh! I was think we should start off with a bang this year, you know. Something like…" Sirius shut out James voice as he went back to staring at his little brother seated between two of the fucking worst Slytherin bastards there was. It was pissing him off how his small brother was trapped between the two Deatheaters, probably spouting utter Pureblooded crap in his ears. Poisoning his mind.

Although Sirius would never admit it out loud, he still kind of cared about his little Reggie. Even if he was the perfect son and believed all their parents teaching about Purebloods being better then everyone and Muggles should be wiped from the earth.

Sirius thoughts went back to when he didn't see his brother at the start of the feast or during the train ride he honestly started to feel a panic set in him that something had happened to his small little brother. But when he saw him sneak in with the First Years the panic subsided to be replaced with something more powerful. Protectiveness and curiosity. Of why he was late and went to sit at the end of the table away from his Deatheaters friends. Not that he minded the last bit. But he saw Regulus flinch when they sat down beside him, like we was scared. His big brother instincts rose at that point, especially when he didn't interact with them at all and seemed to keep his face down, hidden from all view.

And now he was not eating a thing. During the whole feast he brought nothing to his mouth, just played with his food. Sirius was worried. But would Regulus care that he was concerned or just tell him to buzz off?

Sirius shrugged and turned back to his friends, his true brothers and smiled.

Regulus was fine, just acting like a spoiled git.

And with that thought Sirius forgot all about Regulus and his weird behaviour.

* * *

Finally an update! sorry this took so long ( _-_ ) written is much harder then it looks but I'll work harder. School finishes next week so i definitely be faster just give me time please to get the hang of writting and sorry ahead of time if i made a mistake and didn't correct it.

Thank you! to AngelRainglow, MissSadieKane, Cloudy Rabbit and the Guest who all left reviews. Firstly sorry the first chapter was short, it was mostly a trail written late at night. Secondly I'm not too sure if this will be AU just yet but their is big chance it might be but later on carry on like the books. Still undecided at this time. sorry (_)/ . Lastly i won't make Sirius that big of a S.O.B but he does bully Reg and let other do it. Hopefully this Chapter will explain more and thank to all the follows and favourite too!


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**thanks to my incredible beta for helping me out now too**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome Back**

With the feast dismissed and most people heading to their dorms for the welcome back party. Here I was trudging my way through Hogwarts, towards one of the few places I could truly feel at home while here. A place safe from my brother and Housemates. Somewhere where I could drop my mask of indifferences, acknowledge my tears and let loose my anger. I could forget all the harsh remarks and insults here, nurse away all the bruising I'd acquire and mend all mental barriers. I could forget everything that happened at dinner, bury it away. Forget all the echoes of laughter, looks of disgust and hatred. Forget how the First Years already sneered at him and joined in. And most of all, forget the sound of Sirius's true laughter and smiles that he gave to his new family. His new brothers.

Regulus could remember the days when he and Sirius were truly brothers. When they trusted and loved each other without question. When they were all the other had, all the other needed. Back when Regulus was the only one to see Sirius's true smile, the one that reached all the way to his eyes and held no mockery. Sirius's smile was the brightest thing in Regulus's childhood, a glimmer of light amongst all that darkness.

And now?

He'd been left behind, with what his brother proclaimed he deserved.

'_I can't stay here any longer. I won't survive. You were meant to be the perfect heir, not me little brother. You're just like them, you deserve them Reg. ' _

He was now alone, consumed by the dark. Sirius would no longer hold him and protect him from the monsters. When monsters had finally materialized, he'd been left alone to fend for himself like always.

Regulus was pulled out of his dark musing when he noticed he had arrived at his destination.

The library.

The books always gave him a sense of sanctuary. In their world he was no longer pathetic little Regulus to be mocked. In books he got to be in a different reality. One where the good guys always won, families stuck together and friends found you. A book was a place the main character stuck up for himself and saved the world. And the best thing about books? You always knew there was a happy ending awaiting you in the end pages, no matter how dark the chapters got. Even the minor characters were redeemed in the end. But in the end that was it. That's all books are.

If Regulus was anything in a book, he'd probably be nothing more than an extra in the darkest childhood of one Sirius Orion Black. A foot note in the Great Marauders legacy. Sneered at, hated and pitied for a couple of pages before he was forgotten.

Regulus smiled. At least then Sirius would think of him. If only for a second he'd be remembered.

Regulus brought himself out of his dark thoughts with a sigh, annoyed that he once again got lost in his pity. He'd been doing that too much for his liking.

Deciding to finally do what he came here to do, he reached out for the door handle and pushed.

Locked.

Regulus gave a grin. Like that ever mattered.

He pulled out his wand from his cloak and used his most favoured spell over the years.

"Alohomora." Regulus muttered.

_Click._

He pushed the handle again with ease and quickly entered, silently closing and re-locking the door behind him.

"Lumos."

And as the words left his lips, light started glowing from his wand. Lighting the deserted room.

Regulus sighed and let go of all the magic he kept in place over his body. His glamour disappearing and with it his mask that he had kept up all supper. He always allowed himself to let down his guard here, when alone. In here after hours, meant there was no need to keep up appearance or expel magic that exhausted him both physically and mental. In here he allowed himself to breathe for the first time since entering the great hall.

Regulus walked slowly through the aisles of books, running his fingers carefully over the spines. The comforting smell the library offered calming him. Walking through the maze with his wand at eye level lighting the way to his haven of solitude. Light footsteps echoing with no hesitation, after so many years he'd memorized the route exactly. It was a path carved into his mind. A secret selection that even the marauders hadn't found. It made him feel a sense of pride. This was his secret and his alone. A place he could turn to when his inner turmoil and worthlessness washed over him. A place he would never be judged nor a monster could enter. His sanctuary.

Regulus turned and reached his dusty corner and smiled when he saw nothing had changed. That even the House Elves hadn't discovered it, in his weeks of absence.

His eyes lit up as he scanned the room and contents. The shelves were packed with reject books of unknown if legible titles, that nobody read but him. A floor covered with a thick layer of grime and dust. Lastly sitting proudly in the far corner a wooden torch that no matter the time remained lit. Probably since no sunlight could reach this far back into the library. With a smile he whispered, "Nox." And put his wand back in his cloak.

Regulus then walked up to the shelves, noticing like always that the books had changed, as they did at the start of every week. He thanked Hogwarts silently for this since it meant that he would never have to venture out of his corner to find new reading material. In turn alerting others of his presence. Being here... he felt the true gift of Hogwarts. That the promise of protection was given, if only for a little while. He could almost feel as if someone cared.

Regulus reached out and pulled a fairly big book out from the shelves, making him sway a little under the sudden weight. He scowled at that. Damn him for being so skinny!

He took the arm of his cloak and not caring of all the dust, wiping the cover clean.

'_The Count of Monte Christo by__Alexandre Dumas__'_

Regulus smiled as he remembered the author from another book he became fond of during Second Year.

_The Three Musketeers. _

Happy with his choice he walked over to the torch and sat cross legged under it for perfect light and began reading. Escaping into the world of paper and ink.

-Line Break-

_Dumbledore POV_

Dumbledore gazed into the crystal ball, sitting on the corner of his desk. Hogwarts had notified him as soon as the doors to the library had been opened by an unauthorized individual afterhours. Alerting him that it might be an intruder or group of Gryffindor pranksters creeping about this near curfew. But it was thankfully neither.

He sat back with a small smile as he watched Mr Regulus Arcturus Black sneak in and reach a hidden corner Hogwarts had created for the young man. He then sat down on the dusty floor and began reading a book. He probably had no idea that Dumbledore had a hand in selecting. Ever since Mr Black had decided to take refuge in Hogwarts library, he began to help in the little ways he could to ease the boys pain. Even if that only meant changing the books at the start of each week to give the boy some relief.

He sighed, the twinkle leaving his eyes as tiredness set in. His thoughts taking him back to the poor boy's sorting. He was a sorting he'd never have the pleasure to forget.

_Flashback_

"_Black, Regulus." _

_Pure silence followed after Professor McGonagall called the name. The entire Great Hall sitting in anticipation and hushed whispers for the youngest Black to make an appearance. All waiting to see if he would follow his Bloodline and proceed to Slytherin or abandon his namesake for his brother and that of Gryffindor. Eyes scanning the First Years like wolves, as if the boy was a lamb to slaughter. _

_Finally there was a shuffle among the First Years and a small boy with black hair appeared. He slowly approached the Sorting hat, caution in his every step. His eyes never leaving the floor._

_Professor McGonagall lifted the Sorting hat and for a second, Dumbledore made eye contact with the small boy._

_What he saw made his eyes harden and a frown appear. The boy was covered in a self-made glamour and the Headmaster had seen what was underneath. It made his blood boil._

_The eleven year old Pureblood had swollen black eye, split lip and a healing cut across his cheek. In conclusion the strength of the glamour suggested two things for certain. _

_There were more wounds, worse than that on his face, littered across his body._

_From the way the glamour was wrapped around the boy's body, perfectly without fault. They'd been in place for years._

_Dumbledore scowl only deepened when he saw that young Sirius Black was ignoring his brother discomfort and Sorting completely in favour of whispering with his friends. Probably another prank planned for the Slytherins. While watching the young Black and looking for traces of his own glamour, Dumbledore realized that the older of the two probably had no idea what was happening in his own house, to his own brother. That young Mr Sirius had no idea the true abuse his parents could cause._

_Dumbledore sighed at the boy's ignorance and turned his gaze back to the small abused boy. He realized then that even while he had been in his own musing for a while Regulus Black sorting had been at a stand still for over ten minutes. _

_The younger boy was slightly shaking on the stool, probably arguing with the Sorting Hat to place him in Slytherin rather then his true house. Dumbledore eyes ghosted over the house tables to find all eyes on the small First year. Even Young Mr Sirius Black had turned from his friends to bring his eyes on his younger brother. You could see the confusion on his face with the tiniest spark of hope and longing. Dumbledore then observed the Slytherin table, they were sneering and beginning to whisper. The hate and disgust evident in their eyes. _

_And with that Dumbledore did something that had never been done in the history of Hogwarts and would remain his secret for all time. Unknowingly condemning new forms of abuse, hate and torture for the young boy._

_He whispered to the hat through mind link and replaced his frown with a smile just in time for the Sorting Hat to scream out _

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

'_End Flashback'_

The glamour strength increased with each home visit and Regulus became more withdrawn with each passing day. He could tell that the abuse had escalated from first year and that most of it came from his students.

With a disappointed sigh he raise his wand and sent a warming spell towards the boy and disconnected the crystal ball. Until the young boy could fight for his worth and approach the Headmaster, there was nothing he could do.

Dumbledore brought his fist down in anger, a loud bang echoing around his office. His eyes turning hard. The Blacks were a powerful Pureblood family and he could not get them convicted in a court of law without Regulus willing to stand against them.

Dumbledore stood and began pacing his office. He only hoped the few bruises the boy spotted on his face, was the only abuse he was carrying this moment.

-Line Break-

Regulus POV 

Regulus silently crept through Hogwarts, making his way down to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room entrance. He had fallen asleep while reading and his robes and hair was now covered in dust, making him sneeze every now and then. He had thought about just staying there till breakfast like he usually did. But realized he needed his school books and supplies. Also he was sure his roommates would report him if he had not returned just to get him detention.

'Bloody arseholes' Regulus thought with a sneer.

He slowed his walking as the cave wall came in sight. Taking a deep breathe and muttered the password,

"Mudbloods"

So the password hadn't changed from last year. Sick bastards probably still thought it was funny.

Regulus silently entered the common room and stopped, let the wall close behind him. He looked around quickly, dread already settling in his stomach.

Empty.

Regulus released a breath he had no idea he was holding. Of course it would be empty, it was two in the morning. The welcoming party was well over, with everyone passed out drunk in their beds.

He crept towards the stairs, mentally scolding himself for being so paranoid.

He walked over to his dorm room, reaching for the handle hoping his roommates were passed out like the rest of his house.

He pushed the door open.

Nothing but pitch darkness.

He silently closed the door walking to his bed on the far side of the room. But just as he got to the centre of the room. The lights switched on, blinding him. He heard snickering and knew he was caught. Heart racing and face blank he looked around to see all his roommates sitting on their beds with sick looks of glee on their faces.

"Didn't think we'd let you miss the welcoming party, did you?"

Regulus snapped his neck over to his bed, his eyes widening slightly.

'Please no. Please no. Please no.' Regulus began chanting in vain.

Their on his bed sat none other then Avery and Mulciber. Sick grins on each of their faces. Regulus slowly began backing away, swearing at himself for leaving the library.

"And now he's trying to run away too." Suddenly two hands grabbed his upper arms. Trapping him.

"Now that not very nice is it? After we waited such a long time too." Avery pronounced standing up from his bed.

"Ungrateful little git, I would say." Mulciber sneered also standing.

"But don't worry will still have a celebration! Won't we?" Avery gleefully stated with a grin stalking towards him.

"Of course we are!" Mulciber answered cracking his knuckles.

Suddenly someone grabbed his chin, making his face visible.

"Missed you Regs!" Avery sneered as fist connected with his stomach.

* * *

_*hide a little* sorry this update is so late, school has a little hectic and i got lazy. But it's my last year so be kind Thanks for all the support!_

_Read and review and let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4: A White Knight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**thanks to my incredible beta for helping me out now too**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A White Knight**

"Bloody hell." Regulus mumbled to himself as he stood in front of the full length bathroom mirror surveying the damage from last night's welcome back party.

'_Stupid gits just had to aim for the face.'_

His left eye was almost swollen shut, the bruise covering almost half his face and standing out drastically on his pale skin. He also had a red and swollen split lip, a still shallow bleeding cut on his forehead from when they'd slammed his head down on his trunk, his stomach carried a rather big bruise along with his side from when they decided to kick his ribs in. His ribs hurt from the smallest touch but he didn't think any were broken. He had hand prints on his arms from when his dormmates held him up in the beginning and smaller bruises located all over his body. The hardest injury to hide besides his face would be his sprained ankle, each step sent searing pain through his body. He wouldn't be able to walk without a limp he realized sourly.

Regulus sighed turning away from the mirror and slowly making his way back into the dorm. His dormmates had already left half an hour ago for breakfast after kindly sending an Aguamenti spell his way from where he laid passed out on the floor, sleeping for which was probably only 2 hours at most. It didn't bother him though, he'd gone with even less sleep then that over the summer.

Moaning softly with each step he limped over to his trunk feeling pain course through his body with each small movement he made. Unlocking and opening the trunk was painful but nothing compared to actually getting dressed for the day. It was pure torture putting on his clothes, any movement he made set searing hot pain through his body. He could feel tears prickling his eyes from the agony of when he put on his long sleeve shirt and Slytherin jumper.

Fully dressed Regulus frowned at the feel of his clothes, they'd gotten baggy since the previous year. They practically draped on his body making him seem even smaller than he actually was. He looked like a twelve year old and he was a fifth year damit! He should be tall and masculine and… and… more grown up looking! He should have a girlfriend, not look like he just discovered what girls were! Then again, girls kind of scared him. Solely on the fact of just how much more cunning and creative they were when punishments were involved, with his father he always knew what to expect. But his mother and cousin Bellatrix…

Regulus shivered. _'Yeah girls are scary.'_

Picking up his cloak from his bed, he frowned noticing the grime, dust and blood stains. He contemplated leaving it here for the house elves to clean, it did really need a good wash. But he knew he'd feel too exposed without it, especially with all his wounds from last night. And his cloak even though it made him look small draped in all the excess fabric, it also hid his malnourishment and small body. His mind set, he slowly slipped on his cloak.

Suddenly he hissed in pain from the feel of the weight of the cloak on his left arm. His cuts were incredibly sensitive and had started bleeding heavily sometime during his 'party' early that morning. He could already feel that they had soaked through the new bandages he'd put on early when he woke up.

Maybe later he'd ask Hogwarts elves if they could help him get the stains out of his cloak, shirt and probably his jumper too now. They were always incredibly happy when Regulus brought them something to do or just when he went to sit with them in the kitchens. They'd never ask him questions on why his clothes were bloody or why his face sported new bruises. They would let him be, give him a snack and thank him for giving them something to do. It always warmed his heart when they said that.

House Elves were such kind and powerful creatures and they only ever wanted to help others. He often felt that wizards didn't deserve such loyal creatures, treating them as lesser beings. It was why he could never understand his brother's hatred for Kreacher. Kreacher always looked after him, healed him and gave him scraps to eat. Sirius would always get mad when Kreacher gave him attention, proclaiming that _"Even the bloody house elf knew who the true Black heir was."_

But Kreacher hated Sirius too, mostly because he said Sirius was _"An idiot for not realizing what was happening in his own home." _However Regulus was happy that Sirius was blind to his little brother's abuse. It meant Sirius never pitied him, all the feeling he had for Regulus were exactly what he felt. They weren't a lie, even if his hatred was painful sometimes.

Regulus sighed burying his dark thoughts with his new found resolve from the summer. He only had to stand the hatred and disgust a little longer. He wouldn't have to be strong or alone anymore. Soon he'd feel the embrace of nothingness. And he'd be happy at last.

He gave a small smile at the prospect of his near future.

Making sure his fringe covered a couple of his facial injuries, he blanked his face. Taking a deep breath he pulled the hood of his cloak up masking his face in darkness and stepped towards the door. It was time to face the snakes.

-Line Break-

_Sirius POV_

"_You despicable little blood traitor! How dare you shame the House of Black in this manner! Consorting with Mudbloods and..." Walburga Black continued on her rant of Pureblood supremacy her shrieking voice echoing in the hall of 12 Grimmauld Place._

_Sirius tuned her out while taking on a bored expression and an aloof posture. He looked totally at ease and unruffled, like he was listening to her calming discuss __the__ weather or something just as boring. He already knew what was being said like a rehearsed monologue. Taunts, belittling, Regulus being the perfect little git and Pureblood crap he ought to be preaching. The exact same speech he got in monthly howlers since Second year. (First year they were a weekly thing)_

"_... Why can't you behave like your brother a perfect Slytherin! Always thinks of family purity and Black pride. Not like those filthy little Gryffindors of yours! He would be a much better heir then you! Always listens to what we say! Bloody little pest you are! Should have raised you better, like Regulus. But no we just had to spoil you and..." _

_Huffing silently Sirius felt anger directed at his little brother. The good child. He always heard the rant on how they should have been raised the same. That it was a mistake letting him grow as he had. Always raving on how Regulus was the perfect little Pureblood git that always listened to their parent every word and obeyed them to the extreme. It made Sirius resent his brother, jealous of him for making their parents proud. However at the same time it made him sad that his little brother had chosen their parents over him. After being so close before Hogwarts, they were nothing more than strangers now and Sirius regretted that. _

_Pushing Regulus to the back of his head he refocused on his mother. His body language held an air of confidence despite his thoughts and mother's antics. He looked relaxed. But looking closer his eyes were wary and alert. They had been continuously been keeping track of his mothers hands, her wand to be more specific. It waved around her head as her hands moved in reaction to her words. His eyes following it diligently not wanting to be caught off guard. _

"_... and those Filthy Muggle loving Potters! Polluting such a pure bloodline with that son of theirs! I heard from your cousin on how he wants to court a Mudblood! Disgusting boy that one!"_

_Sirius snapped to attention at those words. Rage forming at the insults thrown at the Potters. His true family. His true brother. Sweet Mrs Potter sending him food when his family starved him. Mr Potter inviting him over to their mansion as much as possible during the holidays so he could be away from his family. And James, approaching him on the train first year and telling him that his blood didn't matter and he could be different. His first friend, fellow marauder and brother. The people he loved more than anyone insulted for their kindness._

_Sirius exploded._

"_You bitch! They're more pure then this inbred House of so called Black! I despise you! All of you! You're all so caught up in your own disgusting Pureblood traditions that you don't see the future. You're the traitors! Probably already took the dark mark with darling cousin Bella. One day you'll get what you deserve! And I'll be watching from the Light side with all my Black Pride!" he shouted mockingly his voice rising in volume with each word. Not even noticing the Floo network activate half way through his speech._

_As the last word left his mouth a wand was pointed at his chest, his mother red faced with a menacing and insane glint sparkling in her eyes. Dead silence. Suddenly Sirius realized he had made a deadly mistake in responding to his mothers words. He knew he wouldn't get the usual punishment of confinement in his room, with Regulus slipping him what little food he could. As an insane grin formed on her face he realized he'd be lucky if he was locked in the closet with the boggot. _

"_Is that so?"A gruff voice questioned harshly._

_Eyes widening Sirius head swerved to the fireplace taking in the intimidating figure of his father, Orion Black. If there was one thing his father cared for it was the Black's pride and purity, and he'd insulted both. He was scared now. His father gave a small nod. _

"_Crucio! " His Mother screamed excitedly, light shooting from her wand._

_Pain. It engulfed his whole body, thoughts and senses. It hurt so badly. He could barely think. Barely recognise anything but the pain. Vaguely he could hear tortured screams. A second later he was able to acknowledge them as his. He screamed and screamed and screamed from his new position on the floor for what felt like hours. Before he was claimed by unconsciousness sweet darkness..._

_He awoke slowly to what felt like mere seconds later to a wet cloth lightly touching his forehead in a gentle manner, a soft humming coming from the person helping him. The voice was soothing and familiar. The tune a distant memory he could vaguely recall. He could feel softness under him. He was in a bed then, away from his parents. The humming increased in volume slightly as if sensing his discomfort, the voice alone calmed him before his panic had a chance to take over. He was safe with this person. _

_Shifting slightly his body was suddenly overtaken by pain. Bad idea, it ached everywhere. Moaning softly he twisted his head sideways slowing opening his eyes._

_Darkness. He'd been out for hours then. Hearing the humming stop abruptly, cloth falling away with it. He shifted his eyes to the unknown person._

_Regulus._

_Sirius blinked in confusion, unable to comprehend the situation._

"_What...?" His throat burned at the attempted speech. His throat was still raw from the earlier screaming he realized slowly. Softly he felt the poke of a chilled goblet to his lips, without a thought he opened up and swallowed the drink. Water then. If felt amazing he thought drinking faster. Abruptly it was taken away just as fast as it came. He moaned in protest. _

"_You need to drink slower." Regulus whispered hiding his eyes behind his fringe like he was afraid Sirius would hit him for speaking. Sirius frowned at that, hurt that his brother thought that of him. Waiting till Regulus looked up, Sirius nodded with a slight smile. His brother looked relieved that he wasn't in trouble and gave a tiny half smile before putting the cup back to his brother's lips. Drinking much slower than before to please his brother, he finished the cup. Sighing in relief as he could once again talk. _

"_Reg…? What's going on?! Why are you-"he began to question before being interrupted by a soft shhing._

"_Mother and father are still awake so try to be quiet, okay?" Regulus paused waiting for Sirius's nod before continuing. "You were under the Cruciatus curse for around 45 seconds before passing out." Only that long? It felt like hours, was it really only that short? Taking a deep breath he refocused on Regulus. _

"_After that father began casting the punching hex on you, he also began stomping on you too trying to wake you. Once Kreacher called them to lunch I was able to sneak in and carry you to your room and put you to bed. That's where we are right now. Then you began to get a fever so I tried to lower you temperature with the wet cloth and humming seemed to help too." Regulus finished in a rush biting his lip looking as if he wanted to say more but was unsure Sirius wanted him there now that he was awake. _

_Sirius felt a pang of guilt. It was his fault Regulus thought he wouldn't want him near him. He had stopped letting him in his room since his return first year, stopped letting him in his bed when he had a nightmare or there was a thunderstorm. Telling him to bugger off when he came running telling Sirius he'd learnt a new composition on piano, hell he didn't even know if his brother still played piano._

_Ashamed when after a whole year of letters with close to no replies, and then skipping out on coming back for Christmas in First Year and not even sending a gift, even when he received one from his little brother._

_Ignoring him when returning and refusing to sit with him on the train to his brother first year, making him sit alone while not even checking up on him. At the start of Regulus First Year he no longer referred to him as Siri but as Sirius. That hit him a lot harder then he thought it would. And with the simple change in titles their brotherhood vanished. _

_Feeling slightly ashamed of himself, he realized this might be the moment to fix the relationship that had been slowly deteriorating between them in the past five years and he'd be damned if he let chance of regaining his little brother slip away. _

"_Regs." Sirius whispered waiting till his brother looked him in the eye and then giving him a genuine smile before continuing. "Do you mind staying with me for a while? It feels… nice having you near me… um and… you look like you have something else to say… I promise I won't get mad or shit so… please?" muttering awkwardly feeling uncertain as if Regulus would even want to stay. Maybe he imagined it. Maybe his baby brother hated him and just wanted to leave. Maybe he-_

"_Really?" Regulus squeaked, surprise and happiness lit up his face at the prospect of his brother wanting him around and listening to him. Stunned at his brother's response he could do nothing but nodded in reply. When was the last time he saw his little brother look that happy or a matter of fact adorable? _

"_I have pain relief potion and healing slave left over from Hogwarts. I could go get it quick, it's just in my trunk. I'll be a minute okay?" Not waiting for a reply his brother run off a the small smile on his face lighting up Sirius's whole world and halting his curiosity on why Regulus would have so many medical supplies with him. He'd ask him when he came back he thought determined and with that he fell into a deep sleep waiting for his little brother to return. _

_But he never came back._

Sirius eyes snapped open his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes tiredly cursing the memory that had been haunting his dream world. He didn't understand what had happened that summer, why his brother helped him only to ignore him worse then before. Why he sent Kreacher with the medical supplies and food. Why he wouldn't even look in Sirius direction when he tried to approach and talk with his little brother. He couldn't understand what had happened after he left the room with a smile on his face, what could have stopped him from returning?

It always make Sirius wonder if that night had been nothing more than a sick joke for Regulus, a prank to tell his slimy Slytherin friends when they returned to Hogwarts. But the emotions on his face were so real, so different from the blank canvas he wears all year long. That night he looked like the little brother he'd left been five years ago and damn it all, he wanted his little brother back. But that seemed like an impossible wish now, the summer had ended so badly with his running away to the Potters, leaving behind nothing but harsh words.

Sirius had said things he didn't mean, that made him cringe upon remembering and if his brother didn't hate him before he probably did now.

Sirius felt pained at the mere thought of his brother's hate but he quickly abandoned the feeling. He had a new family now, new brothers. People who loved him for him and if Regs wanted to cut him off than he'd be more then happy to sever the connection himself.

Feeling slightly upset at his resolution, he quickly masked it with a happiness he didn't feel and clambered out of bed.

"Morning Master Padfoot. Decided to finally join the world of the living I see." James joked with a mock bow as he exited the bathroom, excitement lacing his tone.

"Someone's awfully chipper this morning Masters Prongs." Was Sirius own mocking reply, "All ready for the first prank of the year I take it?"

Not waiting for a reply Sirius stood and walked over to his trunk pulling out his uniform for the day.

"You know it, been waiting for you to wake up so we can get started though. Wouldn't be the same without my best mate. Moony and Wormtail already went down for breakfast a while ago. If you still want to get something good to eat before Wormtail clears the table, you better get a move on." James said with a grin knowing exactly how to get his fellow marauder moving.

Suddenly motivated by the suggestion of no food till lunch, Sirius dressed in a matter of seconds. His shirt was misbuttoned, laces undone and his loose tie hung around his shoulders. He scrambled to the mirror fixing his hair, spending more time on it then he did actually dressing. He grabbed his Gryffindor jumper and ran out the room, closely followed by James who had a grin on his face at Sirius's usually morning behaviour.

Racing out of an almost deserted common room and out the portrait's entrance, Sirius slid down banisters and jumper down the stairs. Slowing down when he reached the entrance hall with James stopping besides him and arm hanging round his shoulder. He felt much better now that he wasn't alone, almost like last night's dream didn't matter or disturb him. He felt better at this moment with no thoughts of Regulus or his parents. Just Padfoot and Prongs. The Marauders, Hogwarts best pranksters.

And if he had to live in the moment to be happy, he'd do it.

Walking into the Great Hall he didn't even glance at the Slytherin table.

-Line Break-

_Regulus POV_

Regulus stood in a hidden alcove leaning against the wall to avoid collapsing on the floor. All he could hear was his own heavy breathing and a shrill ringing in his ears making his head ache. It took all his concentration just to keep his legs from buckling underneath him. He didn't understand what was happening, his injures couldn't be that bad could they? Was his body breaking down? Was the abuse from home coupled with the beating this morning that bad? Was his lack of eating and sleep catching up with him? Was he that fragile?

Suddenly a hacking cough took over his body, making him fall to his knees with one hand holding him up before hitting the floor and the other coming to cover his mouth. His body shuddered with each movement causing every injure on his body to ache beyond belief. His ribs were the worst as each cough was causing them to burn and twitch in agony. His vision swam and he felt like he couldn't breath.

After what felt like hours of coughing he finally stopped and managed to calm his breathing to a stead pace. He remained crouched in his previous position, afraid any movement would cause the coughing to restart. Vision finally clearing he brought his hand down from his mouth to rest on the floor to give him more support. But as his hand touched the ground it felt wet and sticky. Confused he brought his hand up to his face and froze. All thought stopping as he comprehended what the red colour meant.

Blood.

He had coughed up blood.

Acting on pure adrenaline he jumped to his feet and tried to move forward. He vision began to sway with white dots clouding his vision. He crashed into a wall sending him to the floor. He eyes lids began to droop as the blood from his cut dripped down his face. Faintly he could hear running and shouting from in front of him. A hand pushing back his hood and a gasp as they realized who he was.

Regulus sighed waiting for the common sneer and blow. But nothing came. Looking up he saw the person frozen above him in fear.

Straining his ears he could faintly make out so form of mumbling

"Regulus? Regulus Black? What happened? There's… so much blood… what do I do? What do I do!?"

The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it without the face. Suddenly tears sprang to his eyes. He was dying. Really dying. He'd planned for this, it wasn't supposed to happen now. It couldn't! He wasn't ready yet!

'_Not now. Not now. Not now. Not now!'_

He wanted his big brother! He needs him! He needs him now!

Looking up at the frozen figure still mumbling he used the rest of his strength to just raise his voice enough for the figure to notice,

"I want my brother. I want Sirius. Please get him. Please, please, please." Tears still streaming down his face he felt the figure lift him up in a bridal carry, like he weighed nothing and while mumbling soft assurances that he would get Sirius for him took off in a run.

Regulus felt his eyes roll back in his skull and darkness took over.

* * *

So a cliff hanger! Props to anyone that can guess who saved Reggie

sorry this took a while but you might've noticed I got a beta that has been helping point out stupid mistakes that cringe upon seeing. I should be working faster since I'm on holiday for 2 weeks but no pressure. Thank you for all the continued support and reviews! they literally make my day!

Look out for an update soon ( _)


	5. Chapter 5: Strangers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Not beta-ed, so please excuse any grammar or spelling.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Strangers **

In the great hall students and teachers alike watched on in shock as the Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts stood up abruptly during breakfast after speaking to one of the kitchen house elves, ran pass the tables in all his purple and orange robe glory and flung open the doors to the great hall as he continued to rush out to Merlin knows where. A bigger shock came as one of the seventh year Gryffindor twins staggered into the hall his cloak dripping and darkened from blood. Almost instantly his twin Fabian Prewett was beside him checking him over and repeatedly asking he if he was fine, scared to death as Gideon didn't respond or move from the entrance.

All of a suddenly like someone hit a switch he was running towards the Gryffindor table his eyes filled with terror as they scanned the table while muttering something inaudible while his twin tried to grab him to drag him out. All of a sudden his body went dead still as his eyes settled on a group of sixth year pranksters. He ran over to them grabbing Sirius Black arm and in the process tipping James Potter off the bench and making him hit the floor. But before anyone could voice a thing he was dragging the elder Black towards the door, ignoring the shouts of indignation from his year mates.

Sirius finally came to his senses in the foyer and snatched back his arm, his friends surrounding him in a defensive position, James Potter glare promising retribution for the earlier fall and humiliation. Gideon twin stood a little in front of him coming to his aid, his own eyes flicking to his twin in a questioning gaze.

"What the fuck man?" Sirius sneered in confusion.

"Gideon mate, what's going on? Talk to me." Fabian said in a gentler tone as he turned his attention to his brother dismissing the marauders completely. Sirius felt a pang of jealousy to their relationship but quickly shook the thought as he began glaring at the brothers.

All of a sudden Gideon began to shake his eyes fogging over as he began whispering in a weak tone.

"There was so much blood Fab… He was lying in a puddle of it. I couldn't even tell who it was before, they were so small… I thought it was a second year or something. But… but then I pulled back the hood and he was covered in bruises and cuts… and it was Black!" Gideon rambled.

At this point Fabian was holding on to his twin to keep his knees from buckling, even as Gideon voice began to rise in volume.

"The hell is he talking about." Sirius muttered to the marauders even as he felt something within him began to sink, cursing himself for not having had checked the Slytherin table upon arriving for breakfast.

"…He was even coughing up blood. I was so scared… I didn't, I didn't know what to do!" At this point tears were streaming down Gideon face as he continued to babble, hands shaking and face pale as he finally made direct eye contact with Sirius.

Taking a deep breathe he spoke the words that almost drove Sirius to the floor in horror.

"It was Regulus Black. The small kid that always hides from everyone in the library and stuff... He wanted me to bring Sirius, he was begging for his big brother! But I, but I thought I should take him to the infirmary first but when he started crying asking for his big brother. And then I picked him up and his… his blood… and he kept asking for his brother and then he pasted out and I was so scared because his breathing was so soft. And I didn't know if he was even aliv- "

But Sirius wasn't listening anymore he was running down the hallway his entire mind on autopilot, terror filling his entire body as he thoughts centre on his small bloody brother that was crying out for him while he sat and laughed with his friends. He felt disgusting that he hadn't even noticed his absence from breakfast, that he was worried after the weird behaviour he had witness last night but dismissed it so easily. But the worst of all was that he wasn't even one to find him, that some upper year that barely knew his name was the one to find him. A Seven year that apparently knew more about his brother sickly appearance and hiding places.

He heard voices shout out his name and footsteps echoing after him, but at this moment he didn't care. All he wanted was to be next to his brother, his blood brother. To find out who did this to him and kill them, to bring pain to anyone who dared to even look at his brother wrong. And when he found the sick bastards that did this they'd find out the true extent of the Black's fury.

Sirius had never felt this angry or blood thirsty before, not even at his own parents. He begged on mother magic that his little brother would be okay and promised that no matter the situation he would never abandon him. He would protect his brother if it killed him. He'd never left him alone again, no matter what any said. Nothing would come between them again.

Remus POV

Remus watched Sirius take off without warning speeding for the hospital wing. Remus werewolf senses were drenched in the smell of Sirius terror and anger, it was almost as overwhelming as the smell of Regulus Black blood. Without a second thought he and James took off after him. He could hear Peter trying to keep up but already breathing heavily and lagging behind.

"Sirius! Slow down!" James shouted out.

But Sirius kept going, not even glancing back. James cursed and started to speed up and Remus did the same, but Sirius ran like hell hounds were after him.

Remus thought back to the few times he'd seen the smaller Black. He was so small and fragile looking, the complete opposite of Sirius. Remus could always smell pain on him and sometimes blood but had always over looked it because he heard the younger black was clumsy, he was in the hospital wing more than him some months. He'd seen him silently sneak around Hogwarts and anytime his housemates talked to him he'd give out a defensive air. But he dismissed it, they were Slytherins.

Remus felt ashamed that he hadn't noticed the signs, that no one had. And he knew that that was eating up Sirius inside at this moment, that he had ignored his brother. He could always smell the pain off Sirius when he looked or thought of his brother. He even once smelt the same off Regulus once. He hoped this would bring the brothers back together. And he hoped Regulus was okay. Because if he wasn't that would break the almighty Sirius Orion Black.

They turned the last corner and the hospital doors came in view. All three maunders sped up and Sirius swung open the doors with a loud bang. Sirius looked around wildly and started running to the only occupied bed in the back. But Sirius stopped just before he reached the closed curtains, James and himself final catching up with him. Sirius's hands were shaking as he slowly lifted his arm to pull back the curtain.

"Mister Black I see you were informed before I had a chance to talk with you myself." All three boys jumped and turned to headmaster Dumbledore who stood behind them.

"Sir..." Sirius tried to begin only to be interrupted.

"How about we let Madam Pomfrey work on your brother and we talked in her office so I can explain the situation to you." The headmaster asked kindly but firmly.

Sirius looked back at the closed curtain before slowly nodding to the headmaster. Remus could smell the worry off him but the smell of blood was what truly wanted to bring Remus to his knees. The smell was so over powering, Remus had no idea what could have happened to him but the younger Black smelled of death.

"And your friends should be off to their morning lesson." Dumbledore said walking to the office without glancing back.

James was about to interrupt but Sirius caught his eye and nodded to him.

"We'll bring you lunch and talk then." Remus said firmly, James nodding alongside him.

Sirius nodded weakly, glancing once more at the curtain separating him from his brother before walking slowly into the office, closing the door.

Sirius POV

Sirius sat across for Dumbledore, worry running through his mind of what might lie behind that curtain. His little brother hurt, bloody… dying.

"Lemon drop Sirius?" Dumbledore questioned pulling Sirius from his dark thoughts.

"No sir. My brother sir… Regulus... what the fuck happened?" Sirius voice increased at the end glaring holes into Dumbledore. His anger final finding a person to blame. How could Dumbledore let this happen in his castle, his school.

"Mister Black remain calm, I can understand your anger at this but he need to remain level headed. For your brother's sake, he'll need you now more than ever."

Sirius continued glaring but nodded telling Dumbledore to continue.

"Your brother was found by a seventh year this morning collapsed on the floor covered in blood which has all been confirmed as his own, as you may already know. When he tried to help, young mister Regulus began coughing up blood which was caused by a punctured lung from a broken rib. Your brother was also found with a sprained ankle, multiple cuts and bruising. And of this was found to have occurred last night or early this morning."

Sirius took this all in silence. While he celebrated, his little brother was beaten. While he slept his little brother was sleeping in his own blood on the cold floor.

Sirius clenched his fists. Those bastards would pay.

"That is not all I'm afraid mister black… he as further harsher injures that are not fresh enough to have happened within Hogwarts halls, I'm afraid."

Sirius sat frozen, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"I saw him last night! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Sirius shouted jumping up.

"Mister Black" Dumbledore said firmly "Your brother seems so have a self-made glamour that hid his injures from both yourself and others, you need you to see your brother once he wakes and speak to him yourself so that we can keep him away from these people. Hopefully he'll talk to you." As Dumbledore finished you could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"I will." Sirius promised not only Dumbledore but himself too. He walked to the door opening it.

"We'll talk more on his current state once he wakes and there are a few more issues we need to address. And Sirius please reframe for using such language, it's unbecoming for such a fine young man." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Sirius gave a small smile and rushed to his brother bed, deep in thought of what he would say to his little brother once he awakened.

Regulus Black POV

'_It's dark in here.' Thought a small little boy that couldn't be older then four. _

_He was hiding in the back of the cloak cupboard with the door shut, him, his brother and his cousins were playing hide and seek and Regulus was hoping to win this round for the first time ever. Every time they played he was always found first, Belle said it was because he chooses the scared-cat hiding places. But this time he chose the best hiding place. _

_No one would find him. _

_It was dark, small and creepy in here so no one would think he'd come in here. Regulus felt proud in himself, he was going to win. _

_He sat there just looking at the small amount of light showing from underneath the door. He waited. And waited. And waited. Regulus had no idea how much time was pasting but it felt like hours inside the closet. The walls felt like they were slowly inching towards him, the darkness trying to grab him and pull him in. He contemplated leaving but he quickly discarded the idea, he was a big boy now and big boys could hide in the dark creepy closet without their teddy and not feel scared. Sirius would be so proud of him and tell him he could play big boy games with him now. _

_But the longer he stayed the more doubtful he became. So much time had passed. _

_Did they forget about him? Did they decide not to play with him anymore? Did they leave him in the spooky closet? _

_Sirius wouldn't leave him though… he wouldn't… would he? _

_Regulus brought his legs up to his chest, resting his forehead on his knees. Tears were beginning to from in his eyes._

_No one coming. _

_They'd left him alone in the dark._

_Just then the door swung open and there stood Sirius with a big smile on his face. _

"_Found you."_

Regulus awoke with a start, moaning quietly from jostling his wounds. He blinked to clear his eyes staring at the roof. So he somehow made it to the medical wing.

He wasn't dead.

That thought calmed him. He still had time.

He thought back to his dream. An old memory from the past.

Sirius always found him no matter how hard he tried to hide from him. He always just knew where Regulus was. Sirius would always boast that it was because he had such amazing big brother senses, that he could feel when Regulus needed him.

Regulus scoffed at the thought now. Maybe the sense didn't work anymore because he didn't think of Regulus as a brother anymore. He needed him so many times but Sirius never came to find him. After a while he just stopped wishing for him to come.

Regulus sighed and tried to turn over. He groaned in agony as pain erupted from his left side, looks like all his injures couldn't be healed in one night with him unconscious. There was some rustling besides his bed and he turned his head slowly conscious that his face was throbbing.

He gasped in horror at the person sleeping in the chair besides his bed, and started hoping this was all just another bad dream.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for a update, I had serious writer block... But tell me what you think and who's in the chair, it might not be who you think it is...

Thank you so much for all the reviews I've gotten and follows/favourites

I'll try my best to update more frequently


End file.
